<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Your Arms I Feel Safe by geeelatinnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574844">In Your Arms I Feel Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn'>geeelatinnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SixTONES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hugs, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, M/M, Romance, Scaredy Cat, idk what to put on tags help me, kouchesse agenda, kyomojuri agenda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The supposed five minute walk took them longer than necessary as Jesse stopped in his tracks in every little noise that he heard, the tunnel being filled with Jesse’s screams from time to time. Kouchi heard the other members snickering and he already knew his crazy bunch was already up to no good.</p><p>The other four took turns playing around with Jesse: Poking him at different spots or blowing air on his neck. It made Jesse grip on Kouchi tighten and his screams louder. Kouchi almost had to half drag Jesse just so they could get out of the tunnel soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kouchi Yugo/Jesse, Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Your Arms I Feel Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really didn't have plans about what to do this Sunday so I used up almost the whole afternoon writing this while watching random videos in between and replying to people. I wanted to play around with the idea of them watching horror movies but somewhere along the line I lost track of my initial plan and this turned out this way.</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I had fun playing around with it. Thank you for taking time to check this out!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Juri found Taiga asleep in front of the mirror at their dressing room, he took a chair and sat behind Taiga. Taiga looked so peaceful in his sleep that Juri was wishing no one else, especially the loud ones, would come anytime soon so Taiga could catch some rest for a while. Juri took out his phone and took a picture of their reflection in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you want him more?” Hokuto said as he plopped down the sofa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sssshhhh.” Juri put his finger over his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga shuffled in his seat, slowly he opened his eyes, he smiled warmly when he met Juri’s gaze through the mirror. Taiga stretched up his hands. “Is everyone here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just us and Hokuto.” Juri swept Taiga’s hair. “Did you have a good dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga nodded his head. He turned his chair around so he wouldn’t have to talk to Juri through the mirror. “I was cast as Conan in a live action adaptation movie so I had to dye my hair and cut it shorter. But then, there was a problem with the actress cast as Ran, some sort of scheduling issue. Since the director said I had such a pretty face, I was moved to Ran’s role instead!” Taiga laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone are you all fired up!” Jesse shouted as soon as he entered the dressing room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We better get ready for the concert then.” Juri said, a little disappointed as he wanted Taiga to talk a little more because he found it adorable how animated Taiga gets when talking about his dreams.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juri.” Taiga was bumping his fingers together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot your make-up bag again?” Taiga nodded and Juri patted his head. “I brought extras in your skin tone just in case this happened.” He got a pouch from his bag and handed it to Taiga.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we really have to go through with this?” Jesse scratched the back of his head. He shot Kouchi a look, hoping the older would side with him on this one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not everyday that we get to go here in Hyogo. Might as well make the most out of our visit.” Hokuto said with a straight face as he was looking at the tunnel ahead of them. “Besides, it’s not like it’s haunted. It’s just really really dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on. There’s six of us and it’s just like a straight walk!” Juri tried to hype everyone up which pretty much worked for everyone except for Jesse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jesse gulped. “You say that now but Kyomoto’s already holding on to your arm.” He shot Kouchi another look but the older was still not commenting on the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s it to you if I’m holding on to Juri’s arm?” Taiga raised his eyebrow. “I happen to just really like holding his arm. Do you want me to hold yours instead?” He took a step towards Jesse and Jesse backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go and stop wasting time! It’s not like we often get rest days in between a live schedule. We still have that horror movie viewing back in the hotel room after this!” Shintaro pushed Jesse’s back as they all entered the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they completely entered the tunnel Jesse ran to Kouchi’s side, holding on to the older’s right arm as they walked further inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi reached for Jesse’s hand with his left hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It’s a 5-minute walk, Jesse. I’m right beside you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The supposed five minute walk took them longer than necessary as Jesse stopped in his tracks in every little noise that he heard, the tunnel being filled with Jesse’s screams from time to time. Kouchi heard the other members snickering and he already knew his crazy bunch was already up to no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other four took turns playing around with Jesse: Poking him at different spots or blowing air on his neck. It made Jesse grip on Kouchi tighten and his screams louder. Kouchi almost had to half drag Jesse just so they could get out of the tunnel soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate all of you!” Jesse whined when they finally got out of the tunnel. He was still holding on to Kouchi while the other four were thrown in a fit of laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad news for you, we have to go through it again because we left the car on the other side.” Shintaro tapped Jesse’s shoulder. Already snickering as he plans on playing pranks again on Jesse as they walk back.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in their hotel room Shintaro had already set-up the movie they were going to watch. The other four refused to have the movie viewing in their own room so Jesse had no other choice but to endure this in his own hotel room as Shintaro was just too eager to volunteer their room for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Kouchi entered their room, Jesse pulled him to join him on the bed. Their backs were firmly planted on the headboard of Jesse’s bed. Taiga, Juri, and Shintaro shared Shintaro’s bed and Hokuto had no other choice but to pull on a chair as he didn’t want to get deaf from Jesse’s screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost the whole movie, Jesse had his arm around Kouchi. He almost didn’t know what was happening in the movie anymore as most of the time he was hiding his face in the crook of Kouchi’s neck. Kouchi would lovingly caress Jesse’s arm and continually whisper to him that everything was alright. Kouchi would tell Jesse what was currently happening so Jesse would know when he should and should not look at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The film ended but Jesse was still holding on to Kouchi. The rest had already left the room and Shintaro was already busy with his manga but Jesse was still holding on to Kouchi. The two of them lied down on Jesse’s bed. Kouchi caressed his back, drawing circles from time to time, to ease up Jesse and hope that he’d finally fall asleep. When Jesse was already asleep, Kouchi carefully slipped off of the bed and went back to his own hotel room.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hokuto got out of the shower, Juri was laughing out loud under his sheets while rolling over and over on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you watching on your phone this time, Juri?!” Hokuto pulled Juri’s blanket. “Oh god, Taiga, I’m sorry I didn’t know you were here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taiga stopped tickling Juri and they both sat on the bed. “I wanted to talk a little but Kouchi hasn’t come back to our room yet..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, I want to sleep. But I still need to dry my hair so I guess I can chat for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them talked a little for a while about their recent show and exchanged ideas of what they could do for the next ones. Hokuto stayed seated at his bed while Juri and Taiga stayed at Juri’s. Just as Hokuto said, he ended the conversation when his hair dried and it was getting late that Taiga went back to his own room as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juri, why aren’t you making a move on Taiga? It’s obvious he likes you too.” Hokuto said with his back turned against Juri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juri chuckled. “He’ll come around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto turned off all the lights in the room. The only thing illuminating the room now was Juri’s phone that he still scrolled on for about an hour since Taiga left. Hokuto was already asleep when someone knocked on the door. Juri opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t sleep.” Taiga was in the corridor carrying a pillow with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in.” Juri locked the door behind him as he followed Taiga to his bed. He tucked him in nicely under the blanket as he slipped in to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hug me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juri can never say no to Taiga and in all honesty he would have done so without being told. He pulled Taiga to him and let him rest his head on his chest as he caressed his hair. “Sleep now, baby tiger. Dream of wonderful things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only when I’m with you that I can totally feel at peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You looked pretty peaceful on your own in the dressing room when I found you asleep yesterday.” Juri chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and let me have my moment!” Taiga playfully hit him on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ssssshhhh. Keep it down or Hokuto would get angry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hokuto is angry and tomorrow Hokuto will be rooming with Kouchi for a night.” Hokuto retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where’s the fun in that?” Juri teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto groaned and got off his bed. “Move!” He said to Juri and Taiga as he slipped in Juri’s bed as well they all had to lie on their side so they could fit. Hokuto put his arm over Juri and reached Taiga a little. “Is this fun enough for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we could have just pushed together the beds.” Juri remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and sleep! Damn it.” Hokuto complained as he buried his face further into the pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kouchi was just about to turn off the lamp beside him when someone knocked on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kouchi~” Jesse said while hugging his pillow. “Can I sleep here instead?” He didn’t even wait for Kouchi’s reply and entered the room. He slipped in Kouchi’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kouchi locked the door and joined Jesse on his bed. “Are you still scared?” He pulled Jesse closer in an embrace, caressing the younger’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only in your arms that I’ll feel safe sleeping tonight.” Jesse kissed Kouchi on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you a child?” Kouchi chuckled before leaning in to kiss Jesse’s lips. “Taiga’s not here so I can do this freely.” He leaned down to kiss Jesse again. “Sleep now you big baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that I am. Your baby.” Jesse snuggled closer to Kouchi.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on their door was heard and Hokuto grunted out of annoyance as Juri kicked him to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking swear, I can’t catch a break!” Hokuto groaned as he opened the door only to be greeted by Shintaro’s wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesse left me in our room.” Shintaro said as he got inside with his pillows. “I don’t want to sleep alone.” He settled himself on Hokuto’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hokuto went back to Juri’s bed. “Guess I really am sleeping on this bed tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should watch another film!” Shintaro suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” The three said in chorus before Shin could even say another word.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to talk about this or any of my works feel free to drop by:<br/>twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn">@geeelatinnn</a><br/>curious cat <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn">@geeelatinnn</a><br/>or you can leave a comment down below</p><p>I swear I don't bite!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>